nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutiny sequel
Enemies names and speeches 1. Southern boys Pirates: Alright run along home and we'll spare you Southern boys: We are real pirates and we will get th' treasure Win - Ye' little rats couldn't light a candle! / Lose - Easy as a Nitrome video game that was boring. 2'. '''Red squids Pirates: Another set of clea- I mean they have kraken juice on them! Red squids: The kraken's me great great granddad! Win - That's how you squish a squid to death! / Lose - They weren't ready. 3. Blue fishes Pirates: Lets see how long you can survive in this pit of land ye fish'. Blue fishes: I want to eat a pirates' heart now! Win - Argh. They don't know where they live anymore! / Lose - Yummy what have we here? A dead pirate? 4.Greenery pirates Pirates: You folks are involved wit' some ghost aren't ye'? Greenery pirates: Yes ye stinky mess th' be some prawns in yer beard? Win - Ay, mateys looks like there will be plenty more o' these guys! / Lose - Are ye pirates or losers?! Haha... 5. Survived fish Pirates: I thought we killed ye! I'm gonna rip that stupid belt of ye! Argh mateys lets get 'em. Survived fish: You blow us off land, so what we're fish! Win - Don't worry when ye' don't die come 'n' see us. / Lose - They can't even kill half dead fish! 6. Dealers Pirates: These scallywags look like they're up for a beating! Dealers: We're not here to meet your rotten bodies, but if you're going to steal from us we'll kill you! Win - Rotten body? Who's rotten now? / Lose - Lets carry on the work boys! 7. Lobsters Pirates: This should be easy they're 2 crew members short today! Lobsters: Just try ye cocky freaks you can have any members ye want just try and get us! Win - Just like shell-shocking crabs only with twice the boom! / Lose - Them sneaky creeps I'll show them! 8. Blue octopuses Pirates: More tentacles! Lets rip 'em off! Blue octopuses: I'm th' son of the kraken, me mum is dead thanks to the dang theives just escaped prison. Win - Who cares about the kraken's wife ey?! / Lose - I'm heading for th'm theives now. 9. Eyepatch men. Pirates: They decided to take off the eyepatch! I'm surprised they could or didn't fall to sea while doin' it! Eyepatch men: How do you know me I never saw you! Win - And I never want to see you again. / Lose - It worked! It worked! 10. Hat man Pirates: We killed this guy twice what is he doing still around here. Hat man: For th' last time I'll get yer hat! Gimme yer' hats boys! Gimme yer' hats!! Win - We got his hat off aswell, and now we're gonna burn it mateys! / Lose - I'm dreaming! 11. Magicians Pirates: Show us all yer got! Magicians: We can do magic! Everyone get your voodoo dolls it's going to be an easy one! Win - Their magic went voobip hehe.. no? / Lose - Hurray my magic killing team! 12. Ninjas Pirates: Ye' ninjas don't know the first rule about messing with a pirate. Ninjas: We have.. abilities you don't. Win - Ahahaha good uppercutting! / Lose - Team! There will be plenty more melonheads around here 13. Blue sharks Pirates: Ok... these guys look very angry! Blue sharks: Pirate meat tonight me crew! Win - I think its best we get out of here now. / Lose - Pirate meat, yum... cant wait! 14. Slime ghosts Pirates: Hey ye' ghosts just wait till I tell you I killed ye' pirate friends, now your on the list! Slime ghost: Look at you fools WE'RE GHOSTS .Good luck finding our weakness. Win - A good wave of water sure put you off! / Lose - They come at us like a bomb but they roll like the orange! 15. Native Americans. Pirates: I think you might want to start packing up before you miss the plane. Native Americans: I think we'd rather blow throw your boat like the spirit of motherbomb! Win - I think they missed the plane already! / Lose - Lets go cause disaster this is just the beginning. 16. Gorillas Pirates: Alright teammates take them down with all you got and stop them from taking our fruit! Gorillas: We saw you kill our friendly neighbor monkeys! We want revenge!! I'll kill the funny talking guy! Win - They sure were a rough bunch. / Lose - We won't be seeing these jerks again! 17. Ghostly northern boys Pirates: Look these boys are back from-- oh no they don't look pleasing! And they grew a beard. Ghostly northern boys: I'll be invinciblllle neeexttt weeeek just ask me muuuuuum! Win - I think it may be past yer grave-bedtime boys. / Lose - All we needed was a disquise and tons of bombs! 18. Blue king parrots Pirates: Ohh polly need a cwacker?!! Blue king parrots:Cwack-- No. Forget it! You may 'ave killed our minions but we're tougher than you think. Win - Argh mateys they should've stuck with the cracker idea. / Lose - These troublemakers are dead now. 19. Theives Pirates: Is it true? You killed mother kraken? I bet they're a family of wimps then. Oh, we're gonna beat you up! Theives: You'll have to beat up ALL of us and I think you don't have a shot! Win - I can smell our fresh seas again! / Lose - C'mon lets go cause chaos through the sea mates! 20. Kraken Pirates: Oh skulls on bones! We bumped into the Kraken he is bigger than I thought. Kraken: The danger of the seas, you aren't going home till you get past me! Pirates: I have a bad feeling about this I think it may be goodbye. Kraken: And it takes more than explosives to kill me! Win - Ahh... mateys I think we maybe the toughest o' the seas/ Lose - HarHargh! That makes my 350th kill! 'Weapons''' Pineapple Bomb - Extremely bouncy it explodes after you throw it then leave it to explode where it lands or whenever you throw it then click Drill - Drills a straight path big enough for a character to fit through. If it hits someone it causes low damage Big Wave - Just like Wave from previous version of Mutiny only Big Wave is twice as big Monsterous Seagull - Just like Seagull from previous version of Mutiny only Monsterous Seagull drops 3 explosives at a time instead of 1 Rocket Launcher - Just like the Cannon from previous version of Mutiny only Rocket Launcher causes more damage And previous weapons of Mutiny are included in Mutiny 2 Nearly returned home but the Kraken (last enemy) tries to stop them. How will they live through? What level 1 will look like. Here below is a sprite sheet of the floors Do you like my idea? Please comment. Category:Campaign Category:Games Category:Main Games